The 4th Hunger Games
The 3rd Hunger Games were won by 18 year old Wolfmark Redpath. He was very popular for his brute strength. Pre-Games Wolfmark was very skilled in using a sickle but he tried out swords and maces which he became very skilled in using. He did amazing in his private training session his odds were 5-1, which was very good. In the tribute parade he and his district partner, Yellowood, wore green and brown traditional farmer outfits with laurel wreaths. The Head Gamemaker this year was Hastan Naqvi. Since he would be the first victor, he would not have a mentor, but instead a trainer guide of sorts. We also get to know that he volunteered for a person he didn't even know since he was a good person. When he sees the arena, like every other tribute, he is taken by the sight of it immediately. He tries to find Yellowood on her pedestal but he can't seem to find her. 4th Games When the gong rings, he immediately runs to the cornucopia. Since he's the first one there, he gets his supplies and leaves right after it, always trying to avoid conflict. When he sees the dead tributes in the sky he notices that his district partner has died. This angers him badly and remembered that he forgot to look for Yewllowood in the bloodbath, but was so busy worrying about himself that he didn't try to find her. This year had three Careers dead in the bloodath. Later, the boy from 10 stumbles upon Wolfmark. He later makes fun of his district partner to anger Wolfmark since he killed her. This made Wolfmark choke the life out of the kid until he died. Later, he stumbled upon a gorilla mutt. However, he killed the mutt with his sword and mace. He later found out that there were many of them surrounding the arena when he hear a familiar gorilla sound and the cannon of the girl from 12. Later, he sees a volcano erupt, killing multiple tributes, as expected. One day later, he sees a tribute dying of dehydration drinking from a lake, which kills him since the "water" was actually acid and would melt your skin and your insides if you had it consumed. He later sees two careers on the same day force two other tributes to jump off of the cliff they were on, causing them to fall in the same lake, killing them. Days later, during the Feast, when he was about to run to get his bag to the cornucopia, the boy from 12 gets his bag and a couple of others. When pursuing the boy, he fell in a trap created by him which was a hole in the ground covered by leaves. A career chasing the boy from 12 doesn't seem to notice Wolfmark in the trap so he chases the kid and kills him on the spot. When Wolfmark gets out of the hole, he takes District 10's bag, since that tribute died during the Feast, along with the girl from 1. During the finale, with only him and the boy from 4, the Gamemakers push two together by gorilla mutts chasing the career and Wolfmark gets chased down by red monkey mutts with yellow eyes and large sharp teeth. Wolfmark manages to kill some before encountering the other tribute. When Wolfmark got the chance of attacking after killing some of the monkeys, he pushed the career down, who was still busy fighting the gorillas. The gorilla mutt took this opportunity to rip the career in half, causing Wolfmark to vomit. However, the career's gory end crown's him as the victor that year. Post Games District 11 received very special farming equipment that gave them food much faster as their District Gift. Ranking for the top 5: Placing for 6th-14th Bloodbath ranking: